Spring Festival!
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: Out of the blue there is a Spring Festival. The guys come back from their mission, the girls are somewhere else having fun and some the Jounins get drunk and have a drinking contest.
1. Upcoming

This is my first story so please go easy.

* * *

It was spring here in Konoha, Tenten was sleeping peacefully in her bed until she heard birds singing. Tenten yawned, got up and headed to the opened it up.

"So spring is finally here" the phone rang behind her.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hey Ino here, get your ass outside" the line went dead before Tenten could get a word out.

Tenten sighed '_what a great conversation that was' _she thought as she got dressed and headed outside_.  
_

_XXX_

"Ok, what do you want?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Well, we wanted to know if you would so kind to help us decorate the village"

"For what?" hands on hips.

"T-Tsunade said there will be a Spring Festival"

"Besides the guys are gone on a mission" Ino put her arm around Tenten.

"She said there also will be a dance at the end of the night in the Training Felid"

"So" Tenten had her arms folded across her chest.

Sakura gave Ino a smirk and she returned it back.

"It means when the guys get back you get to dance with Neji" Ino went to Sakura.

Sakura and Ino got her. Tenten turned her back to them, her face went crisom at the thought of it with Neji touching her.

"I'm not helping"

"Please" the two girls begged.

"No!"

Ino and Sakura begged until they were on their hands and knees, but no matter how many times they begged Tenten still gave them the same answer_._

Hinata walked up to her. "P-Please Tenten, we won't be able to finish with out you"

Tenten looked into Hinata's sweet eyes. She sighed in defeat_._

"Fine"

"Yay! Way a go Hinata" Ino and Sakura jumped around_._Both Ino and Sakura gave her a hug and she smiled back. The only reason why she agreed to help because Tenten just couldn't say no to Hinata, she thought it would hurt her feelings knowing how sweet she is. And Tenten thinks of Hinata as a sister.

"Meet us in Tsunade's office, first thing tomorrow morning" Sakura said_.  
_

Tenten waved goodbye and headed home to enjoy the rest of the day.


	2. Getting Ready

It was early in the morning and the girls were waiting in the Hokage's office with two jounins Anko and Kurenai. Tsunade and Shizune were arguing about having sake in the festival for the past half hour.

"Come on Shizune!" Tsunade whined as if she was five. 

"No!"

"You sound like my mother!"

"It's not my fault I have to act like one!" 

As they continued Ton-Ton who happens to be wrapped around Shizune's arms was getting annoyed. He jumped out of her arms and jumped into Tenten's and watch along with them. They all knew Tsunade just wants sake to get drunk and once she gets drunk there is no telling what she will do. 

"Fine!" Tsunade threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Good" Shizune gave her and warm smile. 

"Yeah, yeah what ever just go finish the damn paper work I gave you" ignoring the smile which she thought was stupid.

Finally when Shizune left, Tsunade turned her attention to her impatient guests. 

"Now Kurenai and Anko, you will be preparing the food and drinks"

Right before they were going to jump out the window Tsunade added "remember Anko" giving her a smirk and she returned it back. Then they were gone.

"Now as for my four lovely chuunin, once you get out side there will be boxes on top of every house roof, I want you to make the leaf village to look beautiful, understand?"

The girls nodded their heads. 

"Good" she clapped her hands then added "Don't forget the Training Felid" 

XXX 

"Now that is a lot of boxes!" Ino whined

'_This is going to be one hell of a day'_ Tenten thought then looked up seeing somehow Ton-Ton stayed with her and was sleeping on her head.

"Let's go Hinata" Tenten jumped to a random roof. 

"un-uh r-right" she followed. 

"Huh?! Hey! I wanted to work with Hinata!" 

"Ino is doesn't madder who works with who, we just have to get the job done and that's it"

Ino glared at Sakura "it does so! Cause I don't wasn't to work with someone that has a HUGE forehead!"

A vein popped out of the side of Sakura's head. "What was that?" she was pissed. 

"You heard me! A person who has a HUGE FOREHEAD!" 

The two started fighting. Hinata checked on them, "t-they're fighting" 

'_What else is new' _Tenten stood up and took out a kunai then threw it at them. Hinata swore she just saw a tiny bits of hair flew off. 

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" they yelled at her_._

"Stop fighting, get your asses to a roof and start working!"

They groaned and listened to what they were told. 

_XXX_

Everything was finally done and the sun was setting on the horizon.  
_  
_

"Good work everything looks wonderful" Tsunade looking down at the four panting girls. 

"Now we can get this party started"


	3. Party Started

"Are we there yet?" 

"No" 

"Are we there now?"

"Naruto, we only have been for a few seconds so quit with the whining, you're disturbing my reading"

'_What reading?! The only thing you're reading is some make out book that pervert sannin made! And now I'm disturbing you?'_

Naruto muttered something to himself. "Are we at least close?" 

"No! Now shut the hell up!"

"What a drag, you're such a pain in the ass, Nauto"

Finally quiet came between the ninjas walking in the Hidden Leaf Village's forest making they're way through it. Naruto's stomach growled quietly _'Man I'm hungry but we're almost at the village I can feel it and a bowl of ramen noodles in my hands'_, his mouth started to water a bit. _'No! I have to kept quiet and continue walking' _his stomach growled again but loud this time.

Chouji's stomach growled too wanting the same thing Naruto's stomach wants: food. It didn't take long until Kiba's stomach started to join in. The three hungry ninjas looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm hungry! When will we be there yet?" 

"Yeah!" Kiba and Chouji backed him up for support.

"The reason why its taking so damn long cause we're walking so slow! Why in the hell are we walking anyway? When we could be jumping on trees or something!" 

Before anyone else could response, Gai and Lee's stomach growled in an agreement.

"You know we could take Naruto's advice instead of making a debate with him, Kiba and Chouji" 

Kakashi took his eye off his Icha Icha book. "Fine whatever"

They jumped from tree branch to branch until they reached the village.

XXX

The village was covered in bright and colorful decorations, streets filled with people and stands and the sweet scent of different kinds of food all over the place.

"Whoa its bright here!"

"I think I'm in heaven!" Chouji ran off to find some ribs and beef, Gai, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru followed him wanting food too.

"Welcome back!" Anko and Kurenai was walking up to them with dumplings on a stick in their hands.

"What's going on here?"

"Go to the Training Felid, there Tsunade will explain everything" Anko and Kurenai were gone in a gust of smoke before anyone could protest.


	4. Getting Drunk

"Whoa! Here's even brighter!"

"What the fuck Naruto you don't have to scream in my ear!" Sasuke punched Naruto on the head.

"Okay, okay teme just clam down"

"Oh, I see you all made it"

Tsunade was standing in front of her ninjas with a weird smirk on her face and was carrying a sake bottle in both of her hands.

"Yep, it seems like you have started the party without us"

"Tsunade, you know how Shizune gets when you drink, especially too much"

Kurenai came out of nowhere and took the bottles away from her.

"Aw come on, Shizune's just a party pooper she doesn't know how to have fun once in a while" Tsunade gentile took the two bottles back and started drinking them until it was empty.

"She's not my mom or my babysitter and it's not my fault she has to act like one"

"I don't blame her" Tsunade went over to a table to drink some more.

"Is that Jiraiya and Iruka?" Naruto had over were Tsunade was and he wasn't sure if it was them.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji went up to their table full of adults that were drunk and still drinking. Jiraiya had his right arm around Iruka's shoulders and Iruka had his left arm around Jiraiya's shoulders as they were moving back and fourth with a sake bottle in their free hand. They were laughing in amusement.

"Jiraiya I'm not surprise but Iruka I'm disappointed in you"

"Huh? Oh, hey Naruto! Why don't you join in the fun" Iruka put a sake bottle in front of his face wanting him to have some.

"No thanks" The four moved away from the drunken table.

"You'll regret later" he called back.

Naruto muttered "I think it's the other way around"

"Were the hell did all these sake bottles come from?! TSUNADE!"

"Did someone (hiccup) call me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING SAKE IN THE FESTIVAL!"

"Ummmm…….(hiccup)" she was trying to remember "I don't (hiccup) know"

"Shizune, we all know once she starts there is no stopping her until the night is over"

Shizune looked at Sakura who had came next to her. she gave her a look like you're-not-gotta-help-me-here, Sakura shook her head and gave her a let-her-be look.

"Yep, Sakura's right" Anko patted Shizune's shoulder "come on look how much she's happy and you don't want to ruin that or do you"

"Yeah Shizune (hiccup) I'm fine, it just a little (hiccup) fun" Tsunade put a sake bottle in her face "you know you need to (hiccup) lighten up a bit and know how (hiccup) have fun, life isn't (hiccup) always about work you (hiccup) know"

The were adults at drunken tables tried to convince her "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Shizune took the bottle and drank it, everyone cheered. "Well I'm surprised", Sakura sighed and walked away from the soon drunk Shizune to go back to where ever she was before.

XXX

While Shizune and Tsunade was having a drink contest at a random table making the crowd around them hyper , Jiraiya and Iruka were drunk and were trying to think of a way how to have more fun.

"You know drinking is bad for you"

"Oh, what's up Kakashi, care for a drink?"

"Nah, drinking is not much of my type"

All of a sudden he thought out loud "why don't you invite Gai here and you three have a drink contest to see who is the drinking king"

"Jiraiya jumped out of his seat "Great idea Kakashi!" Jiraiya vanished in smoke then was back two minutes later with Gai.

"This is a challenge that I accept" he gave his nice-Gai pose and the two drunken idiots gave it right back.

"Okay, on your mark get set……go" it didn't long for a crowd to surround the table watching the two ninjas and sannin drink like there was no tomorrow.

XXX

"This is troublesome, what a drag"

"There's nothing to do"

"Everyone we will (hiccup) begin our festival (hiccup) dance, so everyone partner (hiccup) up and get in the middle (hiccup) of the field" Tsunadehad announce sounding more drunk as ever.

"Huh? A dance we have to dance!?"

"Might as well dobe, since you was so bored before what's wrong scare to dance with a girl?"

"Shut up! Teme"

"Hey guys, is that Gai drinking?"

"Who gives a damn any more who's drinking?" the three boys nodded. '_Where in the hell could Tenten be, it feels empty without her and the other girls' _Neji looked up at the dark black sky with the beautiful white starts shining.


	5. Bets and Fireworks

"So, how it is over there?"

"Chaos"

"Do tell"

"Some how thanks to Kakashi, Gai, Iruka and Jiraiya are having a drinking contest, Tsunade got Shizune drunk and now they are having a drinking contest, oh yeah they started the dance"

"I bet Gai will win"

Tenten gave Ino a huh? face. "Are you serious, Jiraiya will win out course"

"Wanna bet on that"

"50 bucks"

"I bet Neji and Tenten will be the ones to dance"

"W-WHAT?" Tenten blushed.

"30 bucks"

"Bet Hinata won't be able to get out four words without stuttering, blushing or fainting in front of Naruto"

"5-50 bucks, Ino"

Sakura whispered to Tenten "I think Hinata might lose that one"

"Not unless she gets help"

The girls headed over to the Training Field.

XXX

There were villagers dancing in the middle of the training ground. The villagers that were drunk were knocked out on the ground, watching one of the two still going on drinking contest or still drinking themselves.

Sakura went away from the other girls to lead on a tree and watch the villagers dance.

"Oh, Sakura!"

Naruto ran in front of her huffing and puffing "you wanna dance?"

Before Sakura could respond "No she will not!"

Lee came out of nowhere and gave Sakura a pink flower.

"My sweet cherry blossom shall dance with me!"

Sakura watched as the two fought over her "you wanna dance?"

Sasuke was next to her and held out a hand, she took it and they left to dance.

"Huh? Where did my sweet cherry blossom go!"

"Wha!" Naruto looked around then saw Sasuke with Sakura "Sasuke! YOU TEME!"

"Well you're too slow" he replied.

XXX

Ino spotted Shikamaru, he was laying on the ground with his head against a tree and his hands fouled on his stomach.

"Hey Shika!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ino, what's up?" _'_What's_ with the nicknameShika?'_

"How did the mission go?"

"Just fine, what have you been doing? Haven't seen you since we got back"

"Aww did you miss me?"

A little shade of pink came up "N-no it wasn't that"

Ino looked up at the night sky "Do you want to dance?"

He looked at her shocked, her eyes didn't come off of the sky.

"Why would you ask me? Why not Sasuke?"

"I don't like Sasuke anymore"

He shrugged his shoulders, got up and together they went to the middle and danced.

XXX

"O-oh there's Naruto"

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"O-oh no I can't, I'll just lose the bet with Ino"

"Come on, no you won't"

Hinata looked at Tenten, her most trusted and loyal friend.

"I'm gonna help you"

"T-thank you"

"And you're luckly to have me"

"Ok, take a deep breath and in your head believe in yourself that you can do it"

"D-do you believe in me?"

"Of course I do, that's a silly question"

"U-um ok"

Hinata towards Natuto, as every step she took, her heart was racing feeling like it was abut to burst.

"Hey Hinata!" he spotted her and ran to her.

"Naruto, would you like to dance with me?" she said that a bit too fast but he got the point.

"Wow! Hinata you didn't stutter for once! Sure I'll dance with you!"

As the two went to dance Hinata eyed Tenten and nooded her head as a thank you.

XXX

_'My work is done'_

"Thanks for helping out Hinata, I can't believe you actually got her to stop stutter"

Tenten turned around to see Neji's eyes close and his back against the tree behind.

"Oh, hey Neji"

"Hey, do you-"

"TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!"

Lee ran to her. "Damn Lee you don't have to yell"

"Would you like to dance with me! YOSH!"

"Ummm..............." _'Damn it I don't know how to put this in a nice that I really don't want to dance with you and don't call me youthful flower, I think it's weird'_

"She can't"

The two teammates gave Neji a huh face.

"She's dacing with me, right Tenten"

"Y-yeah" _'I didn't want to dance at all but what ever at least it beats dancing with Lee'_

"Oh, ok" a dark cloud was on top of Lee's head in disappointment. _'Neji look what you did and I was trying to aviod this'_

Neji and Tenten ignored it and went to dance.

"Neji why did say that, I was going to tell him no"

"Hn"

They continued on dancing in silent.

"Cue the (huccup) Fireworks!"

Suddenly the black sky was covered in exploding firework, different color, shape and sizes.

"Their pretty, right Neji?"

"Umm yeah" then he whispered "not as pretty as you"

Tenten blushed, she looked up at him. Their eyes made contact, Neji started to get closer and closer until there was just a bit space between their lips. Tenten blushed more as she started to come to senses realizing how close was he.

"Um, Neji-"

She was cut off by his warm lips, the kiss was gentle and pure sweet. Tenten felt like she was in heaven. They broke to catch some breath.

"Tenten I love you"

"I love you too Neji"

XXX

The dance was over, Tenten went back to the other girls.

"I-Ino where's my money?"

"Huh?"

"I-I had talked to Nauro without stuttering, blushing or fainting and Tenten is a winess"

Ino eyed Tenten, she nodded her head.

"Damn, what ever here's your 50 bucks"

"Sakura pay up cause Tenten and Neji didn't dance first, it was you and Sasuke"

"I don't care" she gave Ino 30 bucks.

"Ino give me my 50"

"Huh? Why?"

"Look" Tenten pointed to a table where Gai and Iruka had ice packs on their heads and Shizune was out cold.

"Fuck and I was hoping that Gai would win" She gave her 50 buck.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
